


An Izzy x Dawn Fanfiction, yeah, you read the title.

by tonyzstarkz



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Izzy x Dawn - Freeform, Lesbian Character, Total Drama: All-Stars, please don't hate on me for this please aaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonyzstarkz/pseuds/tonyzstarkz
Summary: Now, this could be confusing to you at first and you're probably wondering, "Izzy x Dawn EXISTS?!"Well to answer that, no, but it could.I'll give the context to why this exists:The other day I had seen a speedpaint on youtube https ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0yTmg4rSbgk ) where this person made ship art for Izzy and Dawn as a crackship and I haven't been able to get my mind off it so I've been making photo edits, edits, and this fanfiction for this ship to see if any of you would like to join this ridiculous bandwagon of mine.(Please no hate, I know this might be unusual but this is only for fun!)
Relationships: Izzy/Dawn(Total Drama)
Kudos: 6





	An Izzy x Dawn Fanfiction, yeah, you read the title.

“Hey, weird one!” Izzy chirped as she walked outside of the girls' cabin, startling Dawn.

Dawn jumped and looked beside her and saw her best friend. She smiled.

“I thought it was a bear, not like I would mind a bears company though,” Dawn said.

“Honestly, me neither, I’d wrestle a bear!” Izzy cheered, which made Dawn smile even wider.

“Hah,” Dawn laughed, then looked back at the grass. “So, why’d you come out?”

Dawn could feel Izzy looking at her, “Oh, I woke up early and didn’t see you in bed, that’s all, I thought a secret ninja took you or somethin’!”

“I’m alright, you must not worry about me, Izzy” Dawn said calmly like always, feeling an arm wrap around her.

“I know, I know, but I got scared! Really... I couldn’t imagine losing you. I’d go on a rampage!” Izzy shouted.

“Really?” Dawn said quietly.

“Really,” Izzy replied, and Dawn hugged her.

“Thank you,” 

“No problem, weird girl!”

I couldn’t imagine losing you! rang in Dawn’s head for nights. She couldn’t sleep.

Izzy was starting to pop up in her mind every day at sudden times. When she’s doing a challenge, Izzy, when she’s taking a shower, Izzy, when she is relaxing in the forest and hanging out with her forest friends. Izzy.

She always had loved Izzy, but she didn’t know these other feelings. They were irregular to Dawn since Dawn had never felt romantic feelings for a woman before. It confused her. And it confused Izzy too when Dawn would blatantly ignore her.

“Dawn? DAWN! Come on! I know you can hear me! Did you die? Oh god, you died! Woah wait, you might’ve died! Now I know 24 dead people!- WAIT, NOO-”

Dawn covered Izzy’s mouth before she could scream even more.

“Oh, you ARE alive! Phew!” Izzy said, pretending to wipe the sweat off her forehead.

“What were you saying?” Dawn asked.

“Oh nothing, just talking about that one time where I fought a chef with my own two hands. Oh wait, it’s our Chef! How funny huh? Small world we live in-”

Izzy stopped as soon as Dawn started to rest onto Izzy like a soft, fluffy pillow. She was practically in Izzy’s lap and was nuzzling her head into Izzy’s chest. Izzy smiled.

“You tired? Great, I can tell you how my uncle-”

“I love you,” Dawn said, sluggishly.

Izzy froze, then replied,

“I love you too.”

Izzy kissed Dawn’s forehead. And she also might’ve slept in her bed too.

They would have to talk about this in the morning, but for now, they both felt comfortable in each other's warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and please remember that this is for fun!


End file.
